I Would Do Anything For Love
by brandybockswife
Summary: Die Story handelt nachdem Edward Bella verlassen hat. Bella lernt einen Jungen namens Carlisle kennen. Um Ihn schwirren viele Geheimnisse unter anderen auch welche die mit den Cullen zu tun haben. Geheimnisse die Bella löst. Bitte Reviews *fleh*
1. Chapter 1

Keine der hier Benutzten Figuren gehören mir. Die Rechte liegen voll und ganz bei Stephenie Meyer.

Titel: I Would Do Anything For Love

Autor: brandybockswife

Raiting: T

Genre: Romance

3 Monate. Wo war die Zeit nur hin? Mir schien es, als war es erst gestern gewesen das er mich verlassen hatte. Die Qualen die ich empfunden hatte, dieses Loch in mir, welches ich bis heute nicht stopfen konnte. Ich schüttelte unmerklich mit dem Kopf. Heute ging es ausnahmsweise mal nicht um „IHN", es ging um mich. Isabella Swan. Jacob wusste gar nicht wie dankbar ich ihm war, das er mich mit hier her genommen hatte. Eigentlich mochte ich solche Veranstaltungen nicht. Bälle, Feste und Feiern... alle Menschen waren immer so glücklich und redeten den unmöglichsten Müll. Doch heute fühlte ich mich zwischen diesen ganzen Leuten, diesem „Müll" und diesem vielen Lachen wohl wie nie. Es war so, anders.

Plötzlich rempelte jemand gegen mich. Irritiert drehte ich mich nach hinten und da waren sie. Diese himmlischen, tiefen, grünen Augen. „Sorry, ich bin gestolpert. War keine Absicht!", hörte ich eine Stimme zu mir sagen. Ich blickte auf. Dieses Gesicht! Es war so makellos, so wunderschön. „Schon Ok.", stotterte ich, „das passiert mich auch ständig."

Er musste grinsen. „Ich bin übrigens Carlisle.", sagte er. Ich erstarrte. „Carlisle? Ein doch recht seltener Name. Nicht?", fragte ich und versuchte die Beherrschung zu behalten. „Ich weiß.", lachte er, „aber meine Mutter behauptet strickt das ich angeblich diesen Namen bei meiner Geburt geäußert habe. Oder sagen wir eher, etwas was danach klang. Mein Großvater hieß Carlisle, weißt du. Und da war es grad passend."

Ich musste lachen. „Das ist wirklich ne witzige Geschichte.", sagte ich. „Darf ich denn auch deinen Namen erfahren?", fragte er nach einer Weile. „Bella, Bella Swan.", sagte ich und reichte ihm die Hand. „Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen, Bella.", seine Stimme klang leicht verführerisch und doch so vertraut.

„Komisch, ich hätte eigentlich schwören können das ich jeden hier aus Forks und La Push kenne.", äußerte ich fast abwesend. „Das wundert mich nicht. Wir sind erst her gezogen, meine Geschwister und ich.", sagte Carlisle und reichte mir ein Glas Saft. „Mit deinen Geschwistern? Und deine Eltern?", fragte ich neugierig. „Meine Mutter und mein Vater leben in New York. Sie arbeiten dort.", sagte Carlisle und trank von seinem Glas. „Und warum seit ihr nicht bei ihnen geblieben?", die Geschichte verschlang mich. „Streit. Unsere Eltern waren anderer Ansicht als wir. Am Ende haben sie uns zu unserer Schwester geschickt, damit nichts schlimmeres passiert. Und meine Schwester hat hier einen Job bekommen, also sind wir mit ihr, ihrem Mann und ihrem Sohn her gezogen.", sagte er. „Das muss bestimmt schwer für euch gewesen sein.", sagte ich und trank ebenfalls einen Schluck. Er nickte nur. „Was will man machen. Es geht uns besser so. Außerdem lieben wir unsere Schwester über alles.", sagte Carlisle und lächelte. „Wie viele Geschwister seit ihr?", ich konnte nicht glauben das ich so neugierig war. „5. Lilly ist die älteste, dann kommt Mary, Chris, Beth und ich. Beth ist meine Zwillingsschwester.", er schmunzelte. Und ja er sah dabei verdammt umwerfend aus. „Das sind aber viele.", sagte ich und war ein wenig eingeschüchtert. „Ja, man geht sich hier und da auf die Nerven aber das gibt sich mit der Zeit.", er grinste breit. Plötzlich erklang im Hintergrund Claire de Lune. Ich zuckte zusammen, die Erinnerungen an meinen Tanz mit Edward in seinem Zimmer kamen hoch.

„Willst du tanzen?", Carlisle blickte mich ernst an, doch nicht fordernd. Ich wusste nicht wieso, doch ich nickte. Sacht nahm er meine Hand und ging mit mir auf de Tanzfläche. Er legte seinen Arm um meine Taille, griff nach meiner Hand und schwebte fast mit mir über die Tanzfläche. Es war so verzaubernd.

So einzigartig. „Ich hoffe du nimmst es mir nicht übel, falls ich dir mal auf die Füße trete. Ich bin ein wenig ungeschickt, was das tanzen betrifft.", scherzte Carlisle. Ich musste wieder lachen. „Dann sind wir schon 2, denn ich bin ein absoluter Debütant.", scherzte ich zurück. Carlisle musste lachen. „Ich würde mal sagen, da haben sich 2 Tollpatsche gefunden.", ich musste bei der Bemerkung noch lauter lachen. „Ja, das ist wohl war.", entgegnete ich.

So strich der Abend dahin. Ich tanzte mit Carlisle noch einige Male, unterhielt mich viel mit ihm, lernte ihn besser kennen. Es war so, als würde ich ihn schon ewig kennen. Ich erzählte ihn von den Cullens, von Edward und er hörte so gespannt zu, das ich manchmal dachte er würde mit offenen Augen schlafen. Ich merkte nicht mal wie die Zeit verging.

„Es ist schon spät. Soll ich dich nach Hause bringen?", fragte er und blickte dabei auf seine Uhr. „Es ist ja schon halb 2.", sagte ich ein wenig schockiert. „Hab ich dich etwa zu lange aufgehalten?", fragte Carlisle und klang ein wenig besorgt. „Nein, nein. Ich bin bloß schockiert, weil die Zeit so schnell vorbei war.", sagte ich. „Na da bin ich aber beruhigt.", sagte Carlisle und musste grinsen, „soll ich dich nun heim fahren?" „Das wäre sehr lieb. Ich muss nur schnell Jacob suchen und mich von ihm verabschieden das er sich keine Sorgen macht.", schnell war ich aufgestanden und zeigte in Jacobs Richtung, „bin gleich wieder da."

Schnell rannte ich in Jacobs Richtung und blieb atemlos neben ihm stehen. „Bella, geht's dir nicht gut?", fragte Jacob besorgt und half mir grade zu stehen. „Nein, nein. Mir geht's gut. Ich wollte mich nur verabschieden.", sagte ich und holte tief Luft. „Verabschieden? Wo willst du denn hin? Willst du nach Hause laufen?", fragte Jacob irritiert. „Nein ich laufe nicht nach Hause. Carlisle hat mir angeboten mich mit nach Hause zu nehmen.", sagte ich und stellte mich gerade hin. „Cullen?", Jacob zog die Augenbraue hoch, „aber..." „Doch nicht Cullen. Der Carlisle da.", sagte ich und zeigte in seine Richtung. „Ach Evans. Netter Kerl, ich mag ihn.", sagte Seht der sich zu uns gesellt hatte. „Sie sind erst vor kurzem her gezogen.", sagte Jacob und ich nickte. „Na, da will ich dich mal gehen lassen.", Jacob klang ein wenig traurig, „schade das du schon gehst." Wieder nickte ich. „Wir sehen uns doch bald wieder.", ich nahm Jacob schnell in den Arm, drückte Seht und ging zurück zu Carlisle. „Können wir?", fragte er und reichte mit seinen Arm. Ich nickte, hakte mich ein und so gingen wir zu seinem Auto.

„Da vorne musst du links abbiegen.", sagte ich und zeigte in die Richtung. Carlisle lachte. „Was?", fragte ich ein bisschen irritiert. „Ich glaube, wenn du nicht genau wüsstest wo wir hin müssen, hätte ich mich längst verfahren.", Carlisle grinste und ich musste ebenfalls lachen. „Hast du morgen schon was vor?", fragte Carlisle nach einer Weile und blickte mich hoffnungsvoll an. „Du meinst wohl eher heute.", scherzte ich und zeigte auf die Uhr. Es war mittlerweile um 3. Carlisle lächelte. „Ja, genau. Heute.", korrigierte er sich, „ich dachte, da doch Ferien sind und nun ja, ich kenn noch nicht wirklich jemanden." „Ich hab nichts vor.", sagte ich und zeigte nebenbei auf unsere Einfahrt der wir uns näherten. „Hast du vielleicht Lust, mit mir nach Port Angeles zu fahren? Meine Geschwister haben dort ein schönes kleines Café.", sagte Carlisle und hielt an. „Port Angeles? Ja. Wieso eigentlich nicht.", sagte ich und lächelte. „Cool, dann heute Nachmittag gegen 1s hier bei dir?", fragte er und ich nickte. „Da sind wir also. Danke das du mich her gefahren hast.", sagte ich und versuchte so dankend wie möglich zu lächeln. „Ach, ist doch gern geschehen. Ich wünsch dir noch eine gute Nacht.", sagte Carlisle und reichte mir die Hand. „Ja, wünsch ich dir auch. Dann bis dann.", ich ergriff seine Hand und stieg aus dem Auto. Ich winkte noch einmal zum Abschied, dann ging ich ins Haus.

Als ich in meinem Bett lag, so allein, übermannte mich die Einsamkeit wieder. Es war so ein eisiges Gefühl und ich hasste mich dafür das ich es überhaupt in mich lies. Die Zeit mit Carlisle war heute so schön gewesen. Es war so, als wäre da nie so etwas wie dieses Loch in mir gewesen. Es war einfach wunderbar. Ich zog mir die Decke über den Kopf, in der Hoffnung ich würde bald einschlafen und kaum das ich mich versehen hatte übermannte mich der Schlaf.

Bitte schreibt mir Reviews *fleh *


	2. Chapter 2

Hier also das 2te Chapter von „I Would Do Anything For Love".

Ich hoffe es gibt doch einige die meine Fiction lesen, oder noch Anfangen. Schon mal danke an die, die mich mit Reviews unterstützen. Viel Spaß beim Lesen ^^°

Titel: I Would Do Anything For Love – Chapter 2

Autor: brandybockswife

Genre: Romance

Raiting: T

Chapter 2

Es war ein ziemlich ruhiger Schlaf gewesen der mich übermannt hatte. Kein einziger Traum hatte mich gequält. Einfach nichts, es war als wäre ich tot gewesen. Das komischste daran war, das es mich nicht einmal störte. Im Gegenteil, es war erleichternd gewesen. Wehrend ich mir schnell meine Haare zu einem einfachen Zopf gebunden hatte, blickte ich auf die Uhr. Es war bereits 11. Ich erschrak. Carlisle wollte bereits in 2 Stunden da sein und mich abholen. Schnell sprang ich auf und öffnete meinen Schrank. Was sollte ich nur anziehen? Und wieso machte ich mir überhaupt Gedanken, wie ich in Carlisle Gesellschaft aussehen würde. Ich wusste es nicht und um ehrlich zu sein, ich musste ziemlich über mich selbst lachen.

Aus dem obersten Fach meines Schrankes zog ich meinen braunen Rock, den ich damals beim Ersten Treffen mit Edwards Eltern getragen hatte, doch ich nahm nicht wie damals die blaue Bluse. Ich entschied mich für ein einfaches, weißes T-Shirt. Danach verschwand ich ins Bad. Ich blickte in den Spiegel und sah mich forschend an. Keine Augenringe? Was war nur los? War ich das auch wirklich. Ich puderte schnell über mein Gesicht, tuschte meine Wimpern dezent und trug ein wenig Gloss auf. Das musste einfach reichen, ich ging ja schließlich nicht auf eine Modenschau.

Unten in der Küche hörte ich Charlie hantieren und plötzlich drang der Geruch von verbrannten Pfannkuchen nach oben. „Was macht er denn jetzt schon wieder?", fragte ich mich und rannte so schnell ich konnte nach unten. „Guten Morgen Bella!", rief er mir schon auf halben Weg entgegen und wollte die Pfanne hinter seinem Rücken verstecken, „hast du gut geschlafen? Wie war das Fest in La Push? Wann warst du daheim?" „Morgen Dad. Ja ich hab gut geschlafen. Das Fest war toll, ich denke ich war gegen 3 daheim.", ich nahm die Pfanne ab und versuchte zu retten was zu retten war. Ich kratzte den angebrannten Teig aus der Pfanne und machte sie sauber. Dann stellte ich sie auf den Ofen, fettete sie und goss kurz darauf den Teig in die Pfanne. „Du weist doch, dass du lieber nichts anfassen sollst.", sagte ich und grinste ihn an. „Ich hatte Hunger und wusste nicht wann du aufstehen würdest.", grummelte Charlie mir entgegen und setzte sich um in seiner Zeitung zu blättern.

Als der Pfannkuchen fertig war, legte ich ihn auf einen Teller und reichte ihn Charlie. „Lass es dir schmecken.", sagte ich und goss die 2te Portion Teig in die Pfanne. „Danke.", nuschelte er nachdem er sich den ersten Bissen bereits in den Mund geschoben hatte. „Ich fahr heut Nachmittag nach Port Angeles.", erwähnte ich nebenbei und wendete den Pfannkuchen. Charlie blickte auf. „Allein?!", fragte er ein wenig skeptisch und widmete sich wider seinem Essen. „Nein, ich werde mitgenommen. Er heißt Carlisle, Carlisle Evans.", sagte ich und legte Charlie den nächsten Pfannkuchen auf den Teller. „Evans, das sind die neuen in der Stadt oder?", Charlie aß munter weiter. Ich nickte. „Ja, aber er ist wirklich nett. Ich hab ihn gestern Abend auf der Feier in La Push kennen gelernt.", ich machte die Pfanne sauber. „Seine Schwester arbeitet der Zeitung, glaube ich.", nuschelte Charlie. „Ja, beim Tagesblatt. Sie ist Chefredakteurin.", bestätigte ich ihm und machte die Küche sauber. „Na da wünsch ich dir viel Spaß. Ich werde dann zum Angeln fahren.", sagte Charlie und reichte mir seinen leeren Teller. „Ist ok. Am besten du wartest heute Abend nicht auf mich. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange wir in Port Angeles bleiben werden.", Charlie nickte abwesend. „Geht schon in Ordnung. Ich bin froh, wenn du mal aus dem Haus und auf andere Gedanken kommst.", richtete er zu mir und sah mich lächelnd an. Dann verschwand er und kramte seine Angelsachen heraus.

Ich selbst räumte die restlichen Töpfe und Pfannen in die Schränke und verschwand in mein Zimmer um dort weiter zu machen. Schnell hatte ich mein Bett gemacht, die Sachen in den Schränken verstaut und die dreckige Wäsche in die Waschküche gebracht als es an der Tür klopfte. „Charlie kannst du mal bitte auf machen!", rief ich nach oben doch niemand antwortete. Irritiert rannte ich nach oben und fand den Zettel auf dem Wohnzimmertisch.

_Bin Bereits los. Wir sehen uns dann heute Abend wieder._

_Viel Spaß in Port Angeles, Dad._

Ich hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, das er bereits gegangen wer. Gedankenverloren kramte ich den Zettel in meine Tasche als es wieder klopfte. Schnell war ich zu Tür gerannt und sie zu öffnen und war kein wenig verwundert als Carlisle davor Stand.

„Carlisle, ist es denn schon?", ich blickte nervös auf meine Uhr, doch es war er viertel nach 12. „Tut mir leid. Mir war einfach langweilig und da hab ich mir gedacht fahr ich schon eher her. Wenn du noch nicht fertig bist kann ich warten.", sagte Carlisle und rieb sich verlegen den Hinterkopf. „Aber nein. Ich bin fertig.", sagte ich und lächelte, „ich hol nur noch schnell meine Tasche von oben, dann können wir los." Carlisle nickte.

So schnell meine Beine mich tragen konnten rannte nach oben und Gott allein wusste wie sehr ich gefleht hatte nicht zu fallen. Ich kramte noch ein paar Sachen zusammen und ging wieder nach unten. „Wir können.", sagte ich breit grinsend und hakte mich, genauso wie heute Morgen, bei ihm ein.

Als ich Carlisles Auto erblickte stockte mir kurzzeitig der Atem. „Ist das da wirklich dein Auto?", ich wusste nicht wie viel Schock in meiner Stimme lag. „Ähm ja. Das ist der selbe in dem wir heute morgen hier her gefahren sind.", Carlisle stellte sich neben den Audi TT und öffnete mir die Tür. „Bist du dir da sicher?", ich klang immer noch schockiert, „ich kann nicht glauben, oder nein sagen wir eher ich kann mich nicht erinnern in dem Sportflitzer gesessen zu haben." Carlisle prustete laut los. „Du kannst mir ruhig glauben das wir in dem selben Auto heute Morgen gefahren sind.", wiederholte er, dann stieg ich ein. Eigentlich hatte ich mich nie für Autos interessiert, aber die Tatsache das ich längere Zeit mit den Cullens zu tun hatte schien einige Perspektiven geändert zu haben. Jedenfalls was dieses Prachtexemplar betraf. Ich saß wirklich in einem TT. Wie schloss man gleich noch einmal seinen Mund? Verdammt!! Bella an Gehirn, Mund schließen!

„Dann wollen wir mal nach Port Angeles.", grinste Carlisle mich an, von dem ich nicht einmal mitbekommen hatte das er sich neben mich gesetzt hatte. Ich nickte. Wie lange meine Sinne wirklich außer sich waren, nur wegen dieses Autos, konnte ich nicht sagen. Ich glaube ich hatte die ersten 15 Minuten kein Wort gesagt und starrte nur die Amaturen an. „Bella, geht es dir gut?", fragte Carlisle nach einer Weile besorgt. „Ähm was?! Wem geht's gut? Mir.. ja, ja. Ganz super.", stotterte ich und Carlisle fing an zu lachen. „Ich weiß nicht was an dem Auto ist, aber soll ich das nächste mal lieber mit dem Auto meiner Schwester kommen.?", er klang sehr amüsiert. „Nein, musst du nicht. Wirklich nicht. Mit dem Auto ist alles super, ich finde nur. Nun ja.", ich spielte mit meinen Fingern, „ich find das Auto wirklich toll." Nun lachte Carlisle noch lauter. „Und ich hab schon gedacht es sei was ernstes.", er schien ein wenig belustigt zu sein. Meine Naivität brachte mich selbst zum lachen. „Wo genau ist das Café deiner Geschwister?", fragte ich nach einer Weile. „Es liegt ziemlich im Zentrum, nahe der Mall. Eine wirklich schöne Lage.", er schien stolz auf seine Geschwister zu sein. „Ich bin wirklich gespannt. So viel wie du von deinen Geschwistern geschwärmt hast, müssen sie wirklich sehr besonders sein.", sagte ich und blickte ihn an. Meine Augen fuhren seine Konturen nach und zum ersten mal betrachtete ich Carlisle aus einem anderen Winkel. Die ganze Zeit hatte ich nicht wirklich darauf geachtet, wie attraktiv er war. Doch das was mich am meisten schockte war, das mir nie aufgefallen war wie fahl seine Haut schien. So weiß wie die eines, ja ... wie die eines Vampirs. „Jetzt spinnt dich aber mal aus Bella! Die Cullens sind weg und jetzt siehst du in jedem Menschen der nach Forks kommt einen Vampir. Herzlichen Glückwunsch, wann darf ich dich einweisen?", schimpfte mein inneres mit mir. Ich zuckte zusammen. Ich war wirklich dumm, wenn ich das wirklich dachte, vor allem weil draußen die Sonne schien und Vampire wohl schlecht bei solchem Wetter nach draußen gingen. „Ja, sie sind auch wirklich was besonderes. Andere wären sicherlich froh solche Geschwister zu haben.", voller Stolz schwang in seinen Worten und man merkte an seiner Tonlage, das er es wirklich ernst meinte.

„Hast du irgendwelche CD´s im Auto.", fragte ich und öffnete das Handfach. „Ja, schau nur mal durch. Es ist nicht wirklich Ordnung dazwischen.", Carlisle fuchtelte mit seiner Hand herum. Ich lachte. „Na, da wollen wir uns mal auf die Suche machen.", ich nahm mir eine schwarze Mappe in der sich mehrere CD´s befanden, „dein Musikgeschmack ist auch wirklich Querbeet." „Ja, ein bisschen hier von, ein bisschen davon. Ein paar CD´s gehören auch Beth. Sie vergisst sie meistens, wenn sie mal mit dem TT unterwegs war.", sagte Carlisle und verzog das Gesicht, „und dann behauptet sie ich sei unordentlich." Er grinste breit. Ich blätterte durch den Haufen CD´s Maroon5, Orson, Muse wirklich alles mögliche. Dann erblickte ich eine Kelly Clarkson CD. „Die gehört sicherlich deine Schwester.", kicherte ich. „Oh mein Gott. Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich das ich so eine Musik höre oder?", er wurde nicht einmal rot dabei. „Wer weiß. Es soll ja schon einiges vorgekommen sein, mit ich nicht gerechnet habe.", ich konnte einfach nicht aufhören zu lachen. Carlisle verdrehte die Augen. „Da muss irgendwo eine CD von Iron & Wine sein, leg die doch mal ein.", und zeigte auf das Ende der Mappe. Ich tat wie mir geheißen und legte die CD ein. „Fligthless Bird American Mouth. Ein kleiner Romantiker was?", ich hoffte er nahm mir meine Scherze nicht all zu übel. „Ach komm, ein kleiner Romantiker ist in jedem von uns.", verteidigte er sich. Ich musste ihm zustimmen: „Solange es nicht to much ist." Er nickte.

Die Fahrt war mir gar nicht so lange vor gekommen und so hatte ich auch nicht wirklich mitbekommen, wie wir bereits in Port Angeles angekommen waren und er nach einem Parkplatz suchte. „Dort drüben ist das Café.", sagte er und deutete auf die andere Straßenseite wehrend er den TT galant in einer der Parklücken platzierte. „Es sieht wirklich schick aus.", musste ich mir eingestehen. „Sie haben es auch sehr schön eingerichtet. Ich hoffe wir bekommen einen Platz. Die Touristen rennen ihnen meistens die Bude ein.", Carlisle reichte mir seinen Arm. Es muss bestimmt so ausgesehen haben als wären wir ein Pärchen, aber es störte mich irgendwie nicht. Ich war es einfach leid immer der Vergangenheit hinterher zu trauern und das hier war sicherlich der beste Weg zur Besserung.

„Carlisle, hier trüben!", rief eine junge Frau vom Tresen, kaum das wir das Café betreten hatte. Carlisle hatte recht gehabt, sie hatten es sehr schön eingerichtet. Auf der einen Seite erinnerte es an eines der vielen Diner die es gab, auf der anderen Seite hatte es dieses Flair eines Straßencafés in Italien. „Bethly, was machst du denn hier?", fragte Carlisle und ging mit mir zum Tresen. „Ich hab Mary und Chris versprochen das ich ihnen ein wenig Helfe. Sie haben ein paar Reservierungen für heute.", sagte das Mädchen und fuchtelte dabei mit ihren Armen. Das war also Beth. Man konnte wirklich ohne Probleme erkennen das die beiden Zwillinge waren, selbst ein Blinder mit einem Krückstock hätte das erkannt. „Du musst Bella sein. Carlisle hat wirklich von dir geschwärmt.", sagte Beth und reichte mir die Hand. „Ach hat er das.", ich grinste, „und du bist seine Zwillingsschwester." Beth nickte. „Das er das zugegeben hat. Sonst streitet er mich immer ab.", scherzte sie und klopfte ihrem Bruder auf die Schulter. „Wie könnte ich dich nur abstreiten Schwesterherz.", Carlisle verdrehte die Augen. „Da sieh einer an, wer sich hier her verirrt hat. Und wie ich sehe hat er sich extra jemanden mitgebracht um nicht helfen zu müssen.", eine junge Frau tauchte aus dem hinteren Teil des Cafés auf. „Mary, wenn ich gewusst hätte das ihr Hilfe braucht.", schuldbewusst hob er fasst flehend die Arme. „Ach jetzt komm. Sonst bist du doch auch immer froh, wenn du dem hier aus dem Weg gehen kannst.", rief ein Mann der aus der Küche kam. „Jetzt fall du mir nicht auch noch in den Rücken Chris.", Carlisle schien verzweifelt. „Und das nur weil du mit mir Kaffee trinken wolltest.", ich konnte nicht anders als meinen Senf auch noch dazu zu geben. Nun lachten alle. „Wir sind doch froh, das du so schnell Anschluss gefunden hast. Das weißt du.", sagte Beth und sah ihren Bruder aufmunternd an. „Bella, das sind Mary und Chris. Meine Älteren Geschwister.", sagte er und wieder schwang dieser Stolz in seiner Stimme.

„Freut mich euch kennen zu lernen.", ich reichte den beiden die Hand, „ich bin Bella Swan." „Freut uns auch.", entgegnete Mary und lächelte warmherzig. „Da hinten ist gerade ein Tisch frei geworden, wenn ihr euch setzen wollt. Wisst ihr schon was ihr trinken wollt?", fragte Chris. „Ich nehme einen normalen Kaffee.", Carlisle machte eine Handbewegung die ich nicht deuten konnte. „Und du Bella?", fragte Chris in meine Richtung. „Ein Milchkaffee wäre lieb.", entgegnete ich und kaum dass ich das gesagt hatte zog mich Carlisle auch schon zu unserem Tisch.

[so, damit will ich Chapter 2 beendet haben. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Ich bedanke mich schon mal für die Reviews die ich bekommen habe, ich freue mich immer wieder. Es kam die Frage auf, wieso ich den Jungen ausgerechnet Carlisle genannt habe und ja, ich will auch noch nicht zu viel verraten ;)

Es hat jedenfalls mit den Geheimnissen von der Familie zutun und ich denke ich werde ein Extra Chapter rein hauen um das ganze ein bisschen zu lüften. Vielleicht werfe ich das noch vor dem nächsten Kapitel rein. Bis dato, viel Spaß beim lesen und die Reviews nicht vergessen. LG brandybockswife]


	3. POV Lilliana Evans

Titel: I Would Do Anything For Love – POV Lilliana Evans

Autor: brandybockswife

Genre: Romance

Raiting: T

POV Lilliana Evans

_London 1872_

Die Straßen waren bereits dunkel als ich an diesem Abend nach Hause lief. Es war wie jeden Abend und doch schien etwas in der Luft zu liegen. Etwas unheimliches, ich konnte es nur nicht deuten. Schnell näherte ich mich unserem Haus. Das Licht brannte noch. Wieso sollte es auch aus sein? Es schlief niemand. Keiner von uns schlief jemals. Ein lautes Knallen schallte aus dem Haus, als ich mich der Tür näherte. Ein Klirren von Geschirr folgte, etwas zerbrach. Irritiert öffnete ich die Tür und da lag er. Zusammengekrümmt, das Gesicht voll Schmerzen verzogen. „Carlisle?!", ich rannte zu ihm, beugte mich über ihn und untersuchte seine Wunden, „was ist passiert?" Mein Blick schweifte durchs Zimmer und dort am anderen Ende stand er. In Angriffsposition, halb knurrend und halb die Zähne fletschend. „Drake?", meine Stimme klang schrill, „was hast du getan?" Mein Blick wanderte zu Carlisle, kurz darauf wieder zu Drake. Ich hörte seinen schweren Atem, das Hecheln durch seinen halb geöffneten Mund. Er holte Schwung und wollte auf uns zuspringen, doch ich wehrte mich. Ich sprang ihm entgegen, riss ihn zu Boden und schlug so hart ich konnte auf ihn ein. Dann schleuderte ich ihn gegen die Wand. Wieder blickte ich zu Carlisle. Ich wusste nicht was ich tun sollte, er war doch mein Bruder. In dem Moment der Unachtsamkeit ging Drake wieder auf Carlisle los. Ich wachte aus meiner Trance, rannte zu ihm. Mit voller Wucht schleuderte ich Drake wieder zurück. Ich knurrte wie ich noch nie geknurrt hatte. Drake wich kurz zurück, dann sprang ich auf ihn, drehte ihm das Genick um. Dieses Knacken war so ein erfüllendes Geräusch. Ich riss ihm Arm und Beine aus, warf sie in das Feuer, welches im Kamin brannte. Fast Leblos saß ich davor. Meine Augen beobachteten jeden Funken. Ich konnte nicht glauben was ich getan hatte. Er war tot und das nur weil ich die Kontrolle verloren hatte. Was war ich für ein Monster? Was wäre wenn mir das den Kindern gegenüber passieren würde die ich unterrichtete? Ich konnte mein eigenes Spiegelbild nicht mehr ertragen. Es war wie ein Fluch.

Regungslos saß auf meinem Stuhl. Hunderte male hatte er mir gesagt, es war nicht meine Schuld. Und doch, diese Bilder verschwanden einfach nicht mehr aus meinem Blick. Ich konnte Carlisle nicht einmal mehr in die Augen blicken. Der Mann der mich zusammen mit Drake gefunden hatte als ich 2 Jahre war. Der Mann der sich trotz seinen Daseins als Vampir, für uns aufgeopfert hatte, uns groß gezogen hatte... er wäre beinahe Tod gewesen und das nur, weil seine eigene Schöpfung ihn beinahe umgebracht hatte. Drake war nie wirklich damit klar geworden, das er ein Vampir war und eigentlich war es meine Schuld gewesen. Ich war es, die Carlisle damals angefleht hatte uns zu verwandeln. Wir wären beide gestorben hätte er es nicht getan und ich wusste er hätte es nicht überlebt, wenn es so gewesen wäre. Ich liebte Carlisle. Er war mein Vater, zwar nicht mein leiblicher, aber dennoch mehr Vater als der, der mich gezeugt hatte. Sein Gift hatte mich mit ihm verbunden, ich war ein Teil von ihm und das wusste er.

Schnell schrieb ich die letzten Zeilen des Briefes. Ich würde gehen, ich würde ihn allein lassen. Es ist das Beste. Die Angst, das ich ihm das selbe antun würde. Ich konnte es einfach nicht. Er würde mich dafür hassen, doch es war besser so für uns beide. Nachdem ich die Zeilen noch einmal überflogen hatte, faltete ich sorgfältig das Blatt Papier, ließ das Wachs darüber tropfen und setzte mein Siegel darin. Er würde bald nach Hause kommen und ich wäre verschwunden. Nichts, außer dieser Brief, würde daraufhin deuten das es mich oder Drake jemals gegeben hätte und genau das war es was ich wollte. Nie wieder sollte er einen Gedanken an mich verschwenden, nie wieder sollte er an das Leiden denken was wir ihm zugefügt hatten. Ich warf mir meinen Mantel um und legte den Brief auf den Kaminsims. Meine Augen schweiften noch ein letztes Mal über das Zimmer. Sie saugten jedes einzelne Detail in sich auf. Dann ging ich. Wohin, das wusste ich nicht.


	4. Chapter 3

Titel: I Would Do Anything For Love – Chapter 3

Autor: brandybockswife

Genre: Romance

Rating: T

Chapter 3

Eine Ewigkeit schienen wir dort zu sitzen. Es war so faszinierend seinen Worten zu lauschen, ich konnte dieses Gefühl einfach nicht beschreiben. Was war das nur? Wie machte er es, das er mir doch so vertraut schien? Ob er bemerkt hatte, das ich ihn eigentlich die ganze Zeit anstarrte? Ich wusste es nicht. „Was machst du eigentlich, wenn ich dich heute Abend daheim abgesetzt habe?", fragte er nach einer Weile. Ich zuckte mit den Achseln. „Wenn ich ehrlich bin, hatte ich nicht vor so früh zu Hause zu sein.", ich blickte verlegen nach unten, doch ich spürte wie sein grinsender Blick auf mir lag. „Ich mach dir einen Vorschlag. Wir trinken unseren Kaffee aus und dann fahren wir zu mir. Entweder gehen wir dort an den See, oder wir können grillen wenn du willst, wir könnten einen Film schauen oder wir könnten einfach nur reden.", hatte er gerade wirklich gefragt ob ich mit zu ihm will?! Oh mein Gott, Bella?! „Ähm, ja wieso nicht. Das klingt alles wirklich gut.", was sagte ich da überhaupt? Ich kannte ihn gerade mal seit heute Morgen und jetzt fuhr ich schon zu ihm nach Hause? Bei Edward hatte es eine Woche gedauert, bis ich zum ersten mal bei ihm war. Es war alles auf einmal so schnell und doch konnte ich mich nicht dagegen wehren.

Wir tranken unseren Kaffee und machten uns auf den Weg. Im Auto schwiegen wir zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag.

Mir war nicht bewusst gewesen, welchen Umweg Carlisle wegen mir heute Morgen gefahren war und ich muss zugeben es war mir sehr peinlich. Carlisle wohnte ziemlich außerhalb von Forks, in Richtung La Push. Das Haus stand abseits von allem anderen. Von der Straße ging eine Straße ab in einen Wald und nach ein Paar Minuten fahrt endete er in einer Lichtung in der das Haus stand. „Versteckt ihr euch vor der Außenwelt?", fragte ich scherzhaft als wir angekommen waren. Carlisle musste lachen. „Nein, das Haus hat Lilly zu ihrem neuen Job dazu bekommen. Der einzigste Haken ist, das es wirklich soweit abseits liegt. Aber einem geschenkten Gaul.", er musste den Satz nicht beenden. Es war ein wirklich schönes kleines Haus und kaum weiter dahinter lag der kleine See von dem er erzählt hatte. Hier konnte man es sich wirklich gut gehen lassen.

Innen war das Haus sehr Farbenfroh gestalten, keine Wand war weiß. „Meine Schwester hat einen kleinen Tick zur Farbe musst du wissen. Sie mag es nicht, wenn es so Krankenhaus mäßig aussieht.", er hatte bemerkt das ich die Wände ansah. „Ich finde es sehr hübsch. Es ist freundlich, wirklich.", entgegnete ich.

„Carlisle bist du das?", schallte es aus der Küche. „Ja, Lilly. Ich bin es und ich habe jemanden mitgebracht.", rief er zurück. „Besuch?! Aber wieso hast du denn nichts gesagt. Ich hätte doch aufgeräumt.", ein kleines Wesen stürmte aus der Küche, auf den Arm einen kleinen Jungen der gerade aus seiner Flasche trank. „Hallo Drake!", rief Carlisle und strich ihm über die Wange das er jauchzte, „Bella, darf ich vorstellen. Das ist meine Schwester Lilly und ihr Sohn Drake. Lilly, Drake das ist Bella Swan." „Hallo Bella, es freut mich dich kennen zu lernen.", Lilly kam auf mich zu und nahm mich freudig in Arm. Es schien nichts ungewöhnliches zu sein, doch ich hatte das Gefühl das sie irgendein Problem mit mir hatte. Wieso zog sie die Luft so komisch ein?? Halluzinierte ich schon wieder? Ich wusste es nicht. Drake streckte mir seine Arme entgegen. „Bella.", er lernte wirklich schnell und schon hatte ich ihn auf dem Arm sitzen. „Er scheint dich wirklich zu mögen.", sagte Lilly und lächelte, „das ist schön." Ich bildete mir wirklich etwas ein, wenn ich dachte sie würde mich nicht mögen. „Bella spielen!", rief Drake auf einmal. „Was willst du denn spielen?", der kleine war wirklich niedlich. „Fangen!", jappste er. „Fangen, aber du bist doch viel zu schnell für mich.", versuchte ich ihn abzuwimmeln. Er grinste breit. „Fangen!", kam es wieder. „Ok, dann spielen wir fangen.", sagte ich und ließ ihn runter. Kaum das ich mich versehen hatte war er weg gerannt. Wo war er? Wie war er so schnell gewesen? Man konnte mir die Verblüffung von Gesicht ablesen. Lilly fluchte leise. „Drake, komm her!", rief sie. Kaum später stand er neben ihr, sie hob ihn hoch und verschwand wieder mit ihm in der Küche. „Wie hat er das gemacht?", fragte ich und mein Mund stand weit offen. „Wie hat er was gemacht?", fragte Carlisle und blickte noch in die Küche. „Ich meine, wie konnte er so schnell laufen?", ich zwang Carlisle mich anzusehen. „Ach das. Er macht das öfters. Selbst der Arzt konnte uns nicht sagen was mit ihm ist.", es schien ihm egal zu sein. Sollte ich es so belassen? Ich würde sicherlich einen Streit herausfordern, würde ich weiter nachforschen. Ich ließ es, ich wollte Carlisle nicht verärgern. „Was wollen wir nun machen?", fragte er weiter. „Ich hätte persönlich nichts gegen einen Film.", sagte ich und blickte mich im Zimmer um. „Ok, dann gehen wir am besten hoch. Ich hab meine ganze DVD-Sammlung in meinem Zimmer stehen." Carlisle griff meine Hand und so gingen wir nach oben.

Ich schaute nicht schlecht als ich sein Zimmer sah. Es war sehr modern gehalten und doch nicht zu auffallend. Die Wände waren in einem dezente grün gestrichen und auch alles in allem schien alles akkurat zusammen zu passen. „Es ist nicht wirklich aufgeräumt. Aber das stört dich hoffentlich nicht?", fragte er. Ich schüttelte mit dem Kopf: „Nein, bei mir sieht es auch nie besser aus." Langsam ging ich zu seinem Regal und überflog seine DVD´s. Es war wirklich eine große Auswahl. „Wie lange ist es her, dass du das letzte mal Center Stage geschaut hast?", fragte ich und musste grinsen. „Um ehrlich zu sein, noch nie. Die steht da einfach nur so rum.", er versuchte sich tatsächlich heraus zureden. Ich schmunzelte. „Dann können wir ihn ja jetzt anschauen.", schlug ich vor. Er nickte und legte die DVD ein. „Du hast wirklich nichts gegen diesen Film?", ich war doch ein wenig verwundert. „Nein, wieso sollte ich denn?", fragte, „ich hab vorgeschlagen das wir einen schauen und du hast ihn heraus gesucht. Was soll ich da schon sagen.", er blickte ein wenig verwirrt. Ich zuckte mit den Achseln: „ich weiß auch nicht, egal schauen wir einfach den Film."

Eigentlich beachtete ich den Film nicht wirklich. Ich wusste nicht was es war, aber irgend etwas bannte mich an Carlisles Gestalt, das ich nicht beschreiben konnte. Ich fühlte mich zu ihm hingezogen und das nicht im negativen Sinne. Unbewusst griff meine Hand nach seiner. Er sah mich ein wenig irritiert an, doch er unternahm nichts. Es schien ihn nicht zu stören. Mit seinen Fingern fuhr er über meinen Handrücken. Seine Hände waren eiskalt und doch störte es mich nicht. Es war ein so vertrautes Gefühl, das ich mich dem einfach hingab. Ich rutschte etwas näher an ihn und machte es mir in seiner Armbeuge gemütlich. So sicher wie jetzt, hatte ich mich schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr. Ein so vertrautes Gefühl und es fühlte sich noch so gut an. Ich wollte es in diesem Moment einfach nicht mehr missen.

Wie wir da so lagen, Arm in Arm. Wir bemerkten nicht wie die Zeit verging. Selbst der Abspann des Filmes war vorbei gewesen. „Willst du, dass ich dich nach Hause fahre?", fragte er und ich nickte. Langsam standen wir auf, immer darauf bedacht nicht zu weit von anderen entfernt zu sein. Ich wollte es verhindern, doch meine Hand suchte immer die seine. Es schien wie ein Fluch zu sein. Doch es war ein Fluch von dem ich hoffte, das er nicht so schnell zu Ende ging.


	5. POV Lilliana Evans II

Titel: I Would Do Anything For Love – POV Lilliana Evans

Autor: brandybockswife

Genre: Romance

Raiting: T

POV Lilliana Evans

_1872-1873_

Die Tage und Wochen schienen einfach so an mir vorbei zu fliegen. Amsterdam, Paris, Berlin... Ich war in so vielen Städten gewesen. Ich wollte einfach alles hinter mir lassen! Anders schien ich die Situation nicht zu überstehen. So sehr ich auch versuchte mich an die Menschen wieder anzupassen, es gelang mir nicht und ich hasste mich dafür. Ich aß Fleisch, Brot, Obst und Gemüse... Ich trank Wasser und Wein, doch der Brand in meiner Kehle erlosch einfach nicht. Mittlerweile, nach ungefähr 5 Monaten in denen ich unterwegs war, musste ich wie ein elendiges Frack ausgesehen haben. 5 Monate, eine Zeit die einem erst bewusst wurde, wenn man in diesem Zeitraum als Vampir kein Blut getrunken hatte. Es war mir sehr schwer gefallen, doch ich konnte einfach nicht. Schon allein der Geruch machte mich krank. Zu allem Überfluss bemerkte ich, dass ich Fähigkeiten hatte, von denen ich nicht einmal wusste. Ich konnte in die Köpfe der Menschen sehen, konnte deren Zukunft sehen. Ich war auf einmal schneller als jeder andere Vampir. Hätte ich gewusst dass vieles mehr dazu kommen würde, ich hätte in diesem Moment nicht mehr leben wollen.

Innerhalb von 3 Tagen war ich von Wien nach Volterra gelaufen. Es schien als wäre es nicht einmal einer gewesen. Mein Ziel waren die Volturi. Was ich bei ihnen wollte? Wenn ich das gewusst hätte! Carlisle hatte einmal zu mir gesagt: „Sollte es einmal in deinem Leben einen Moment geben, in dem du nicht weiter weißt dann richte dich an die Voluri und du wirst in ihrer Bibliothek jede Antwort finden die du brauchst." Seine Stimme hallte in meinem Kopf. Es tat mir so weh an ihn zu denken.

Die Volturi schienen mich schon zu erwarten. Aro stand am Tor als ich kam. Er hatte seine Arme weit gebreitet und zog mich in eine nicht enden wollende Umarmung. „Ich freue mich, dass du endlich zu uns gelangt bist. Lange habe ich auf dich gewartet.", sagte er. „Ich weiß nicht wovon ihr redet?", entgegnete ich. Meine Stimme klang mehr als verwirrt. „Glaube mir, du wirst es bald erfahren. Komm, du sollst alles bekommen was du brauchst.", antwortete er und zog mich hinter sich.

Wir schlichen durch enge Gassen, krochen durch Tunnel bis wir endlich am Ziel angekommen waren.

Dort angekommen, standen noch mehr Vampire. Wie ich später erfuhr hießen sie Caius und Marcus. Sie schienen die Anführer der Volturi zu sein. Sie sahen mich an, als wäre ich der erste Vampir, den sie je gesehen hatten. „Seht, sie ist da. Sie ist wirklich gekommen.", Aro schrie beinahe und es kam mir so vor, als wäre Caius zusammen gezuckt. Marcus nickte nur. Alles ging so rasend schnell. Plötzlich tauchten 2 Frauen neben mir auf, die eine kämmte mein Haar, die andere half mir in einen weißen Mantel. „Hast du Durst?", fragte Aro. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Kann ich dir sonst etwas bringen? Hast du Wünsche?", fragte er weiter.

„Die Bibliothek!", das waren meine einzigen Worte. Er nickte nur, griff wieder nach meiner Hand und zog mich hinter sich her.

Eigentlich hasse ich es, wenn so viele Leute um mich herum waren. Ich war so lange die Einsamkeit gewohnt, dass ich nicht mehr wusste wie man mit Ihnen umgehen sollte. Als es mir zu viel wurde bat ich Aro mich allein zu lassen und er tat was ich sagte.

Ich blickte mich überall um. Was für ein Buch suchte ich eigentlich. Ich wusste es nicht mehr. Langsam strich ich durch die Reihen. Ein Buch nach dem anderen an dem ich vorbei ging und nichts konnte mich erfüllen. Ich war am Ende der Reihe angekommen als es mich plötzlich wie einen Blitz traf. „Von Fähigkeiten und anderen Ungereimtheiten.", schoss es mir in den Kopf. Ich zog das Buch aus dem Regal und schlug es auf.

„Und so geschieht es, die Geburt eines Vampires, stärker als alles was je geschaffen wurde. Nicht zu bändigen, nicht zu Töten. Ihm die Macht gegeben ohne Blut zu leben, von Fleisch und Wasser zu zehren ohne zu sterben. Ihm die Macht gegeben Dinge zu sehen, die Anderen verborgen bleiben. Kräfte zu spüren, die andere zu wünschen schienen. Eine Prozedur von kurzer Dauer es zu verkraften was es ist, hat er die Macht die Welt zu verändern. Die Volturi sollten diese nutzen und den Herr nicht verärgern, sonst wäre ein Feind geboren von dem Sie nie Abstand gewinnen konnten…..

…Der vollendete Vampir, geschaffen um seinesgleichen zu Finden. Ein Lebewesen was Ihn ergänzt, Ihn beschützt wie umgedreht. Zusammen bilden Sie die neue Zeit. Im Sommer soll es geschehen. Im Sommer in 1.780 Jahren. Am Tage soll Sie kommen und den Namen Lilliana Evans tragen."

Erschrocken schloss ich das Buch. Deswegen hatten die Volturi mich erwartet. Sie wollten das ich für Sie kämpfe. Aber, aber das konnte ich nicht. „Psssst!", hörte ich es fauchen und ich drehte mich um. „Wer bist du?", fragte ich. „Mein Name ist Matthew, Matthew Evans.", flüsterte er, „komm wir haben keine Zeit lange zu diskutieren! Wenn Sie merken das wir weg sind gibt es hier einen kompletten Aufstand! „Dann bist du also?", ich war irritiert, „aber wieso bist du hier?" Ja, ich bin deines gleichen. Dein Yang wenn du es so bezeichnen möchtest aber jetzt komm, wir müssen weg!", er griff nach meiner Hand und zog mich durch einen geheimen Gang zurück in die Freiheit ohne das die Volturi es bemerkten.


End file.
